


It will be forever

by Giuly99jb



Series: FaliceAUWeek2019 [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falice AU Week 2019, Idiots in Love, One True Pairing, Second Chances, Short One Shot, Songfic, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuly99jb/pseuds/Giuly99jb
Summary: He doesn’t care. He stops just a moment to look at the keychain pendant, a metal letter ‘A’, of which he knew every corner and inlay and defect by heart.XxxDay 7 of the FaliceAUWeek2019: Inspired by a song (“Sarà per sempre” by Umberto Tozzi)





	It will be forever

A man throws the coat on the sofa, along with the bag and the house keys, which slide onto the carpet, rattling.  
  
He doesn’t care. He stops just a moment to look at the keychain pendant, a metal letter ‘ _A_ ’, of which he knew every corner and inlay and defect by heart. No one would ever ask a question about it. ‘A’ like Amanda, his mother. Sure. No, certainly nothing.  
  
There is another copy, from the other end of the city, which in the evening tinkles in the same way, on a sofa, or a cabinet, or in the mess of a bag.  
  
There is another keychain pendant miles away, which follows another person every day. And no one would ever ask questions to this other person.  
  
‘ _F_ ’ like Flower. Sure.  
  
He is still standing in the middle of the living room with the keys still on the floor and the overcoat on the sofa. The end of another day with out her.  
  
He feels the tiredness taking his strength, the feeling, the thought of another night of solitude to compress his stomach. He would have collapsed on the bed even now, without having dinner, with the only intention of not thinking about anything. Not even at that keychain.  
  
A noise coming from the door sharpens all his senses, he tenses. Someone is turning the key in the lock, but what key, if his is on the carpet, and the other copy is ...  
  
Quick steps lead the man to the entrance, and he throws the door open as soon as he sees it narrow.  
So many questions in his head, not even one leaves his lips.  
  
In her hand she has her bunch of keys, in her face a fearful expression for his sudden and unexpected gesture.  
In her hand she has _that_ bunch of keys. He holds her tight, her hand, the keys, until leaving marks on both of their skins.

_His_ ‘A’ was back home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is another Falice fic and it’s inspired by an Italian song (because I’m Italian) and the title is “Sarà per sempre” and it’s written by Umberto Tozzi. The English translation is “it will be forever”. I don’t know if I should leave the Italian title or translate it. Could you send me some suggestions, please?  
> Also, I would love to know what do you think of this one-shot because it’s my first song fic that I’ve ever written.
> 
> P.s This won’t be my last Falice fic, I will definitely write more about them. Currently I’m working on a multi-chaptered story, a Falice fake dating au.


End file.
